


Standing Firm

by ao_no_senshi



Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not thinking about Aya. Thinking about Aya leads to thinking about Jin taking that hit and it's not a pleasant memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Firm

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to episode 31

It had been a long day, Go thought tiredly, browsing the fiction shelves of the bookstore. He liked this place: it wasn't out of the way, as such, but it did tend to be quiet, which was what he needed right now; he wasn't really looking for any books in particular, just for a distraction, to put the events of the day behind him and move on. His fingers drifting along the spines of the books, he wondered if Aya-san's plane had left yet, if she would be able to maintain the resolve she'd started to show today.

He shook his head and moved to another shelf. Thinking about Aya-san wouldn't help, especially as thinking about Aya-san involved thinking about running from that assassin for the better part of the day, involved thinking about Jin and Tenma arriving out of nowhere like the cavalry they were, standing firm between himself and Aya-san and the Warp Monarchy's assassin. It involved thinking about Jin taking that hit and being thrown through the air to come down hard. His hand clenched briefly at his side at the memory and he had to forcibly remind himself that Jin had come out of the encounter seemingly none the worse for wear.

Leaving the bookshop empty handed, Go walked slowly along the street, his hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans, not bothering to try and stop the events of the day replaying in his mind. Aya's slowly growing determination. His pride in seeing her starting to take some control over her life. The sound of Jin crying out as he took the full force of the assassin's blast and the thud as he hit the floor.

A car horn beeped behind him and he jumped, turning around, startled, only to find the familiar red convertible, with its equally familiar driver pulling up at the pavement. "Hey," Jin greeted, his hands resting loosely against the steering wheel, "want a ride to wherever you're going?"

"I'm not really going anywhere," Go replied, tempted to take Jin up on the offer anyway. "Just walking."

Jin nodded thoughtfully, then shrugged and leant over to open the far door. "Get in anyway. You saw Aya-san off properly, right? Do we have to have that talk again?"

Go rolled his eyes, but nonetheless, headed round to the open car door and climbed in. "Yes, I did and no, we don't." He still didn't see what the problem would have been if he hadn't seen her off, but apparently he was 'dense, oblivious and had the romantic sensibilities of a rock," if Jin was to be believed. Just because Jin had a romantic streak a mile long, it didn't follow that everyone had to.

"Good," Jin replied anyway, not seeming to pick up on his train of thought. "You really don't know how to deal with these things properly, you know."

"Will you just drive, already?" Go retorted. "We already had this conversation once today, remember?"

Jin huffed in irritation but started his car again anyway. Go had no idea where they were going, but he trusted Jin and was comfortable enough with him to let him take them wherever they were going. He glanced sideways, taking in Jin's profile and the rebellious streak of hair sticking out behind Jin's ear, reaching out to smooth it down when they stopped at the next red light.

Jin gave him a startled look, his own fingers reflexively reaching up to smooth over the same place. "Thanks," he said, his surprise more than evident in his voice.

Go shrugged awkwardly and stared fixedly at the road in front of them, waiting for the lights to change again. "How bad is it?" he asked a moment later, just as the lights switched to green.

"Come again?"

"After taking that hit back in the park," Go said softly. "How bad is it?"

For a moment he thought Jin was going to deny even being in pain but then there was a quiet sigh as the car smoothly started into motion again. "I've had worse," was the oh so casual reply that instantly had alarm bells ringing in Go's mind. "I just landed awkwardly, that's all. I'll be fine in the morning."

"You sure?" he prodded. After a fall like that one, Jin had to be in more pain than he was admitting. "Don't be an idiot like Tenma and pretend you're fine when you're not."

Jin laughed, letting go of the wheel just long enough to give Go a soft smack on the chest. "I'm alright, Go, really. I just need a long soak this evening, that's all."

Go nodded, not entirely convinced but willing to give Jin the benefit of the doubt. Besides, there was also the fact that Akira was also part of the Wind Tribe and that he had no doubt impressed on his fellow Wind Tribe members the importance of having injuries properly seen to. "Alright," he conceded. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure," Jin replied firmly. "Can we change the subject now, please?"

Dutifully, Go thought for a moment, then made a disparaging comment about the music playing quietly in the background. It had the intended result of Jin arguing back and they passed the rest of the journey with the good-natured bickering that came so easily to them. It was too bad, Go thought dejectedly, that not every problem could be solved so readily.


End file.
